1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic member which may be placed on one's shoulder to facilitate carrying hanging clothes, or the like.
2. The Prior Art
Hand carrying clothes or other garments on conventional clothes hangers usually results in severe discomfort to one's fingers, particularly if the clothes are heavy or if the clothes must be carried for substantial distance, such as through an airport. Even if the clothes are carried for a short distance, such as from a dry cleaners to one's car, the clothes hanger hooks tend to "cut" into one's fingers and establish an undesirable discomfort. Additionally, the carrying of hanging clothes usually requires placing the clothes behind one's back and bending the wrist to an uncomfortable position.
To overcome these annoyances, Applicant previously developed the clothes carrying device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,787. That prior device has provided several advances in the art, but inherently includes several disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention. For example, that prior device was relatively expensive, was somewhat bulky, and required assembly for use.
Accordingly, the primary objects of the present invention are to achieve the overall advantages provided by the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,787, yet to improve on that device with further advantageous features.